


The Quel'Hobbit!

by Kelorus



Series: Quel'Hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, High Elves, M/M, Prince Bilbo Baggins, Quel'Hobbits, Quel'Thalas, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Wizard Bilbo, Yup that's new!, only in Azeroth!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Hobbits disappeared a long time ago to an unknown world. They're coming back, and they're not alone!Story is beta readed by harrylee94





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Quel'Hobbit!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793647) by [Kelorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus). 



> Here's a little fic I wrote because I wanted Mouhahaha. What do you think ? That's the introduction.
> 
> I don't forget my other fictions, don't worry x)

It has been more than a thousand years since the so-called race blessed by Yavanna, the Hobbits, has disappeared. None knew they disappeared, and many were saddened by this disappearance. The elves loved hobbits, who were their distant cousins. Men regretted, because they knew that it was their duty to defend them, though, the Kingdom of Arnor had failed in its task, and the little ones were gone. However, it was the Istaris who most regretted their loss because, as Guardians of Middle-earth, it was their duty to watch over every being in the world. Among these magicians, it was Gandalf and Radagast who regretted the most, one being a great friend of the Hobbits, and the other being their appointed guardian. Gandalf often discussed it with the brown wizard, remembering those happy and friendly beings, who loved family, food, alcoholic beverages, pipe weed and peace. Radagast, he never ceased to blame himself for the disappearance of these beings, because as a disciple of Yavanna, it was his duty to watch over her children. He often wondered what would have happened if he followed the Hobbits when they left the banks of the Anduin.

 

In another universe, where magic was omnipresent and the races more diverse, a race of little beings were preparing to return. The Hobbits were not what they were once, and often remembered the reasons for their changes.

They had a fertile land called the Shire, and they were the subjects of the Kingdom of Arnor, but they were not safe. They knew that brigands, orcs and goblins wanted to seize their fertile lands and enslave them. The fact that an unspeakable evil was growing in northern Arnor did not reassure them because they knew that their king could not save them. It was then that they began to pray, to hope for help, and help came then. They could never have expected such help, especially not in this form, and yet that is what happened.

 

In the year 1800 of the Third Age, a huge translucent portal appeared in the middle of the Shire, shocking several Hobbits. Through this gate, one could see a splendid green land, golden-leafed trees and huge white and gold buildings, shining with a thousand lights. The Hobbits were mesmerized by this vision, and in a short time than it takes to say, all the hobbits of the Shire came together near the portal to try to understand what was happening.

 

It was then that they saw slender beings approach the gate and above all, get out! These beings were vaguely like elves, but they were very different. First, they were smaller, averaging 1m70 instead of the usual 1m80 / 1m85 elves they knew. Finally, the elves in front of them had various hairstyles and varied, having long hair but also short, something never seen among the elves of Grey Havens or Rivendell. The hair was of various colors, whether golden, jet black, or blood red. But others had blue or green hair.

However, it was not these details that shocked the hobbits. It was first the eyes, which were completely dark blue, for all elves without exception. The pupil of the iris could not differentiate because everything was blue, and even the usual white eyes was just plain blue. Not to mention that their eyes were glowing, as if imbued with a certain magic. Finally, they had very long eyebrows and very long pointed ears.

These chimerical beings were dressed for the most part in silk dresses of various colors, and some had a staff in their hands. Except one, who was wearing a long, dark blue cape, wearing a crown on his head and a huge golden staff with wings flaring upward.

It was this elf who approached the hobbits. He was surrounded by two guards in plate armor, with large shields and double blades in their hand. He presented himself as Anastarian Sunstrider, King of Quel'Thalas, and asked why he felt the cry of anguish of these beings facing him across the universe, through the barriers of reality. It was obvious to the elf that the place where he was was in no way related to Azeroth, let alone to the universe shaped by the Titans. He did not understand what danger could befall a people whose world could never be invaded by the Legion. Explanations took place between elves and hobbits, and the elves agreed to discover the hobbits' culture.

Soon, the elves realized how close the hobbits' peaceful life was to theirs. Even their interests were quite close. They loved food and knew how to enjoy the most delicate foods. They liked to maintain nature and the beauty surrounding them, and of course, they liked reading, knowing in general, and above all, staying away from other races. The only difference being that elves were interested in magic, and that hobbits lived in smials. Soon they became friends, and some elves and hobbits became enamored. This led to a proposal from Anastarian, wishing to bring all hobbits to Quel'Thalas, where they could discover magic, and live in peace. The Hobbits held a council, and it was the Took clan who accepted their proposal. Thus took place the great exodus of the Hobbits through a portal and dimensions, disappearing from the surface of the world of Eä to join Azeroth

 

The Hobbits easily integrated with the elves, and they lived for more than a thousand years in peace with their families. Indeed, the hobbits all went through a ritual to join the race of Quel'dorei and their bodies changed. First, they grew from about 1m20 to 1m50 (the size of a big dwarf).Then, their hair became longer and for some, stiffer. Evidently, their ears and eyebrows lengthened, and their eyes became similar to those of their so-called cousins. Their feet remained as large, but they were finer and aesthetically pleasing. Finally, all hobbits were able to grow a light beard, which they styled like elves, preferably keeping goats or whiskers.

It was only the physical changes, but there were many more changes. The Hobbits earned the same life span as their cousins, some of which could reach many thousands of years, by the way, all the hobbits who first encountered the elves were still alive in the year 2900 TA. Hobbits developed a knack for magic, becoming particularly gifted in the areas of invocation, illusion, evocation, and abjuration. Some even became arcane masters.

 

Years passed quietly in Azeroth, and hobbits were widely welcomed by other peoples, especially dwarves and gnomes, which strengthened the bonds between elves, dwarves and gnomes. In fact, these races developed slowly but surely great enmity to humans, and shut themselves in their own kingdoms, only communicating among themselves, carefully avoiding humans.

In 2740 T.A, the year 411 of the King's Calendar (Azeroth), two beings met and fell in love. On one side was Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider, and on the other, there was Belladonna Took, daughter of Gerontius Took, the hobbits lord. Indeed, after their establishment in Azeroth, the hobbits swore allegiance to the elves, and the elves named the Tooks as the leader of the hobbits, giving them a prominent place on the council of Quel'Thalas.

In any case, from the union of these two beings, a child was born who definitely sealed the fusion of the two races. Bilbo Sunstrider, descendant of the leaders of the two peoples, prince of Quel'Thalas and Hobbits. This young half elf then grew up in an idyllic setting, where he learned his duties as a prince. Like hobbits, he reached maturity at age 30, and the Kingdom celebrated for several weeks. Many offered their favors to the prince, whether male or female. Moreover, the dwarves and gnomes also tried to woo him, because even for an elf or even a hobbit, Bilbo was someone very attractive.

He was tall of 1m50, with a little belly, which made his pride of hobbit. He was quite thick, his hobbit constitution coming out easily, yet his muscles were thin and his body sculpted. His hair was long and golden, with curly ends. Obviously, his eyes were blue luminescent, and he had a light golden beard he shaved regularly to keep an aesthetic side. Bilbo had the joy of being a very powerful mage, just like his father and grandfather. He was above all a very powerful arcanist, master in the art of ice magic and pyromancy. Besides, he could even summon a phoenix he learned with his father.

Bilbo being a magician of genius, he learned all he knew at the Academy of Quel'Thalas, and even ended up getting like his father, the prestigious title of Archmage, for his mastery of many magical domains, and also for his ancestry. He eventually even joined the Kirin'Tor Sovereign Council to replace his father, who decided to take a closer look at the politics of Quel'Thalas, Anastarian having made the wish to abdicate to enjoy life.

The political life of Dalaran and Kirin'Tor in general was rather chaotic. The Council of Six dominated the entire Kirin'Tor, and was originally composed of three humans and three elves. After his arrival, Bilbo used his charms and what he had learned about politics in Quel'Thalas to reverse the situation, and then managed to change a member of the inner council, replacing him with his mentor, Rommath. This change of circumstances made it possible to elect a new director, and a competition took place between Antonidas who was a very old human magician, surviving thanks to magic, and Bilbo. Bilbo won the election because the elves were all loyal to the crown, and he became the new director of Kirin'Tor. He did not hesitate to force the Kirin'Tor to withdraw from Lordaeron's political life to be interested only in Elven and Dwarven realms. The population thus increased significantly in elves and especially in gnomes and dwarves.

 

It was also in Dalaran that Bilbo knew his first love, and above all, that his heart was broken for the first time. Bilbo, who had always had a sort of contempt for humans, probably linked to his Elvish ancestry and men's betrayal of hobbits, was astonished to be enamored of none other than a young human prince named Arthas Menethil. For more than five years he secretly entertained his love for the young man, but he easily noticed that the prince was more interested in the young apprentice of Antonidas, Jaina Portvaillant. One day, Bilbo then decided to confess, and decided to woo Arthas in the purest style hobbit. He prepared a beautiful bouquet composed of pink camellias (Longing for you) and red (You are the flame in my heart) and Red Roses without thorns (Love at first sight) and covered rosebuds foam (Confession of love). Finally, it had embellished the bouquet of some tulips variegated (Beautiful eyes), yellow (There's Sunshine in Your Smile) and red (Believe Me; Declaration of Love). When he presented his bouquet to the prince, he explained the meaning of each flower, but was rejected. Bilbo was devastated and eventually retired to his apartments.

The next day was the day everything changed and his hatred of human s multiplied by ten. Bilbo enjoyed walking in the gardens of Dalaran, and loved to go near one of the fountains. What was his surprise when he surprised Arthas and Jaina together. He understood that the human preferred a person of the opposite sex, and he decided to leave them alone. However, he stopped abruptly on hearing the prince make his confession, and especially, seeing him hold out a bouquet to the young woman. HIS BOUQUET   ! Bilbo felt betrayed at seeing Arthas give the bouquet he had composed to this woman, and especially when he heard the prince describe the meaning of each flower. It was like a stab in the heart, and Bilbo saw red. In an outburst of anger, he blew the fountain, completely dipping the two lovebirds, and then fled. For several days he refused to leave his apartments at the top of Dalaran's main tower, and his mother came in Dalaran. He cried for hours in the arms of his loving mother, revealing everything to her. The latter hastened to reveal everything to her husband, and in a short time the relations between Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron were destroyed.

 

Everything changed in the year 20 after the opening of the Dark Portal. The plague advanced, and the elves knew they would have a hard time surviving an almost infinite army of undead. As Arthas, who became the Lich King's Champion, was slowly but surely heading towards the gates of Quel'Thalas, the Hobbits proposed to return to Middle-earth. The news was initially greeted with skepticism, as many did not want to leave their idyllic land, but they ended up being convinced. Thus, all the elves of Quel'Thalas, and even those who lived in Kirin'Tor, left for Silvermoon to begin their great exodus. Thousands of elves and Hobbits had joined, bringing with them all their supplies, all their books etc ... But the most important was the huge jars carried by the magisters that contained the water of the Sunwell. Unfortunately, a traitor among the elves, Darkhan Drak'thir told the plague that accelerated his advance. He was executed, but it was too late. Thus a guard of foresters led by Sylvanas were ordered to slow the progression of the undead. During this time, the magisters and the Royal family combined their forces to create a huge portal.

 

The Hobbits were finally going home, and this time no one would try to dislodge them.


	2. Images of Kael'Thas and belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of Bilbo's father and mother (not that good the mother)


	3. A Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're entry in Middle-Earth does not go unnoticed

2931 TA

A dwarf was camping in the Shire, heading for the Blue Mountains after a successful robbery in the town of Bree. Nori enjoyed travelling, an almost relaxing and fun endeavor compared to his time in populated areas, running from guards, especially Dwalin. He decided to camp in the Shire, a pretty area of green and luscious lands; it was yet unplucked by the rest of Middle Earth, because it was defended by the Dunedains. Legend told that a people had once lived there, and that the Dunedains were charged with defending them. However, they failed their task, and in an act of contrition they then decided to prevent anyone from settling in this area.

 _I do say that hobbits are just creatures of legend._  Thought Nori

Legend had it that there had been a people smaller than they who loved nature, but this people was gone with the sands of time. Many people still thought that it was only Children's Tales, a boogyman to scare the children with, saying:

“Be careful! If you're not good, the Hobbits will take you away!”

Obviously, all that was all nonsense; these rumors and stories that were told to calm the rascals, and that’s all they would ever be. Or that's what Nori thought. While the dwarf was camping, he noticed in the distance a group of elves who were also camping, probably heading for the Gray Havens. It was not uncommon to see the elves heading west to cross the sea and join the Valinor, and often they would stop in the Shire to pray, hoping one day to see their missing cousins whom they had loved so dearly. Nori wanted nothing to do with these dead relics, but as for the elves… all he could see were fat pigeons to pluck. So he walked over to their group and took pleasure to steal some purses and  _borrow_  an object or two.  _This set_   _of quills will be perfect for Ori_ – he thought. Yes, Nori was fleeing, not because he liked it, but because it was necessary. He knew how much his big brother Dori worked hard to bring them a living, but he also knew that they needed more, especially their younger brother Ori, because to become a Scribe, you needed quality material that cost a real fortune. Thus, to feed his family, the dwarf had learned to fly. It was not bad, and the only guard capable of catching him was none other than Dwalin, the chief of the royal guard.

 Unfortunately, his flight was unsuccessful, and while he was perfect, he was captured by the elves. They were not happy, at all, and they insulted him copiously. It was at this time, while they were sorting out an elven rope, that everything shifted.

A huge blue portal appeared nearby, shining brightly, and in a short time, all the elves parted to hide, from its magic. Nori took advantage to save himself, thanking the providence, and hid behind a huge hill in the distance to observe the situation, and he noticed that he was not the only one. The elves also watched the situation, having already forgotten everything about the thief, wary and seemingly ready for anything.

It was then that the portal shone with a warm light, as though it were day on the other side, and something escaped from its surface. It was a song, and a beautiful one at that, though the words were incomprehensible. One could easily hear various and varied instruments, and many voices, yet one saw nothing past the great expanse of blue. Nori easily noticed that the words were strangely similar to elvish language, so he did not hesitate to ask the elf close to him.

“Do you understand the song?” Nori asked the blonde elf next to him.

The elf looked at him, stunned before answering.

“Not at all. This is not in either of our tongues, though I understand your confusion.”

Nori glanced at him before refocusing on the stage in front of him.

 _That's interesting._   _I do not know what's going on, but I feel I will not be disappointed._  He thought.

The music continued, and it seemed so sad. It sounded so much like a lament or a dirge that one might have thought that those singing it were heading west. It was then that forms appeared through the portal. Nori could not distinguish them as anything more than shadows, but he noticed the elf panting beside him. With his eyes, he must have seen better, and Nori thought it was unfair. Fortunately for him, he did not have to wait very long, because the shapes began to cross the gate, and Nori could only open his mouth wide by seeing those who had come out.

The people who had just crossed the huge portal were simply beautiful. They were not very tall, about 15cm taller than a dwarf but they were very different. The first were dressed in blue plate armor, gold filigree and silver. These soldiers all wielded a huge, bizarrely shaped bulwark, and a large double blade in the hand. Their appearance resembled that of an elf, if not their huge ears and eyebrows, and most importantly, their bright eyes. The soldiers advanced two by two at first, but the portal suddenly grew larger, and there were whole rows of soldiers crossing. Some even bore huge blue banners with a golden symbol embroidered in them that resembled both a bird and a flame.

_What in the name of the Valar is going on?!_  The elves and Nori thought.

The _elves_ continued to advance, but they were not alone, for there was now _little elves with big feet_ with them. The Elves and Nori noticed them immediately, and they could not help but breathe a sigh of admiration. The elves had immediately recognized the Hobbits, or rather, what they had become now. Their ears, their eyebrows, their eyes and their sizes had changed – they were bigger, the size of a dwarf, and above all, they were very similar to the _elves_ – but had many of the same features they had once borne. The astonishment could be read on the faces of each elf, and Nori could only smirk at seeing that expression so rare on their faces. He had to admit that he did not understand their reaction when he saw the little elves.

“You'd think you saw a ghost.” He could not help but tell the elf next to him.

The elf looked at him with wide eyes.

“You do not know how truthful your words are. You know the legends about hobbits?” They asked, and Nori only nodded in reply. “Well, it seems like they did not really disappear, as these small beings are Hobbits, although they have changed.”

At these words, Nori turned his head to observe what was happening more closely. Legends appearing through magic blue portals. What was next, Sauron?!

Before long, several hundred soldiers had appeared, and they were followed by bowmen on large colorful birds and unicorns. The bowmen were dressed in leather and mesh, but the most impressive were their companions; animals trained to fight. Huge lynx and dragon-hawks began to enter the Shire, animals did not exist in Middle-earth, and Nori could only look on with fright at these animals, at the huge dragon-hawks who looked a little too much like dragons. However, it seemed that it was not over because other beings began to enter the Shire, and at that moment, Nori wondered if he had not just gone crazy. Trees ... he saw trees walking!

“Those are no Ents.” Whispered the elf next to him in wonder.

The trees were very small, in fact, they were the size of the _elves_. Unlike Ents, they were completely magical, and they certainly did not have two separate legs, but the trunk was lifted by two little feet. Their eyes were also bright, and above all, they were of a very light shade of wood, almost white.

Nori was intrigued by these funny trees, but he quickly noticed that these trees were not alone. They were surrounded by flying snakes, which seemed both tangible and intangible, strange snakes that were blue like the portal, and frankly, they were too much like mini-Smaugs without wings.

The mana wyrms and treants dispersed into the Shire, and the elves and Nori had to bend their heads to avoid them. Strangely, these creatures did not seem very aggressive, which for Nori was an advantage. He continued his observation, and what he saw made him almost lose his head. A shudder of terror crossed his spine, and it was the same for the elves near him.

Huge giants made of metal and crystals had come out of the gate. They had to measure at least three meters high, with parts of their bodies flying, or at least, bound by strange luminescent crystals. Each of these giants had in its center a huge blue crystal, and carried in their arms huge piles of stones, except four, which each held an immense stele covered with luminescent engravings. These golems were scary, and Nori was willing to bet everything he had that one of these monsters would be able to take on an army of orcs. He was certain of one thing, these strange elves would not need to worry about orcs, goblins, or even any being in Middle-earth.

 

“There has to be more than a hundred!” Whispered one of the elves, and the others could only nod. They did not know that they had already been spotted by the bowmen, who felt that they were no threat. In fact, none of them noticed the archers who hid behind them and quietly listened to their conversation.

In the meantime, some golems, which possessed several stones, moved by mutual agreement to the center of the Shire to deposit their stones.

Shortly after, hundreds of citizens began to cross the portal, now sure that everything was safe and secure. Entire families, composed of straight couples, but also of homosexual ones, all surrounded by children, then they entered the Shire. The eyes of Nori and the elves almost came out of their sockets when they saw so many people, and especially so many children. There must have been at least more than two hundred of them, unheard of for either of their races. And the couples were not just of the same race, because there were several couples between _elves and hobbits_ , who seemed happy enough, despite the situation. The citizens immediately began to erect tents everywhere, with great ease. Moreover, most tents amounted themselves, because they used magic to do the work for them, and hidden audience quickly realized that it truly _was_  magic. Some citizens headed for the place where the golems had laid the stones, and soon they began to build a gigantic well. Magic helped them move, and the golems did most of the work. However, the spectators were not at the end of their surprise.

 

It was then that rangers situated themselves around the gate, forming a sort of corridor, standing at attention. Suddenly, yet more _elves and hobbits_ began to appear. Unlike the rest of the population, they were all dressed in large, blue-colored silk dresses, carrying sticks, and advancing proudly. They all gave off an aura of power that the elves and Nori could feel. As they advanced, some read books, and many carried them in large quantities. They were followed by huge flying carriages, carrying phenomenal quantities of food and products of all kinds. It was obvious that it was all the property they owned. There was furniture, books, food and many other things.

“It would be nice to have that.”   Nori muttered, the elves surrounding him nodding.

Shortly after, other magi appeared, but this time they were all dressed in blue and mauve robes, with gilding embroidered everywhere. The most interesting in their accoutrement was the collars they had, as well as their gloves. Unlike the others, they all stood proudly, with an almost haughty look. Some of them held jars filled with water that shone like the sun.  _They must be important,_  though Nori. It was then that they finished crossing the gate that other guards entered, the ones wearing on their armor a cress representing a splendid phoenix of gold.

These guards were then followed by a large one, adorned in a beautiful ruby red color, with on his head a beautiful crown. Anastarian Sunstrider had just crossed the gate, and he was not followed by his family. Shortly after, a couple entered. On the one hand, there was a beautiful Quel'hobbit, with long brown hair, and a Quel'dorei with long golden hair. They were followed by a Quel'hobbit with long golden hair, with sparkling blue eyes and blue clothes. He wore a gold diadem inlaid with jewels. Nori was desperate to steal from these people.

In a very short time, most people knelt in front of the four individuals, and Nori realized then that they must surely be their leaders. He saw the eldest in the distance giving an order, and all at once the guards began to surround the gate, weapons pointed to it.

The procession had lasted several hours, and the day had already dawned, but Nori and the elves had not seen the time pass. They decided to leave, and they got up to try to go discreetly, but they noticed that the gate again began to shine, and a woman followed by several archers came quickly, screaming almost to close the portal. It was then that he saw the magi go towards the gate, and close it at once. Nori did not understand what had happened, but one thing was certain; if they were afraid of what was on the other side, then he did not want to know.

Thus Nori and the elves left the Shire in the utmost discretion, not noting that they were followed to the shores of the Shire. So, Nori headed for Ered Luin as fast as the elves were heading for the Gray Havens.

 

Meanwhile, the Magi, with their jars of luminous water, made their way to the well under construction, followed closely by the Royal family. In just a few hours, the architects and builders had managed to make a huge well similar to the Sunwell from their home, and it was time to carry out their plan. Anastarian then ordered his Grand Magisterium, Rommath, to ensure that the elf protective steles held by the Golems were placed at the four cardinal points of the Shire. The task was completed in a short time, and the members of the Royal family then went to the well. The population had gathered around the immense well, and a podium was installed for their King. Anastarian then climbed onto the podium, his son behind him.

“My dear subjects! We left our sacred land of Quel'Thalas to avoid the undead scourge of humans! Today, we are in the world of the people who joined us a thousand years ago, the Shire!” People started clapping while King caught his breath, “Now is the time to build our new Kingdom, and for that we must start with our source of magic!”

At these words, the Magister s' approached the well to pour the jars, freeing the magic that was there. They all felt a wave of power, a wave of heat running through their bodies. Magic was a source of well-being, but also of need for Quel'doreis and Quel'hobbits giving them a feeling of pleasure and comfort. Everyone started to cheer as they felt so much power, and a feeling of euphoria then took control of the crowd. But it was not over, and the King decided to advance to the Sunwell. It was then that he removed his collar, and all could see a filled vial. This vial was sent to him by his father, who obtained it from his father who obtained it from Dath'Remar himself. It was one of the last bottles of the Well of Eternity, and it was finally time to use it. Slowly, using his powers, Anastarian floated above the ground and headed to the center of the Well.

All watched him, waiting impatiently, while Bilbo, Kael'Thas and Belladonna watched with restraint. The King then poured the vial into the Well, and a wave of power escaped. The magi and the royal family did not waste time, placing themselves around the well in a circle and channeling their powers over the King. The latter began to speak in a deep voice that echoed throughout the Shire. He channeled the power of the Sunwell, and slowly the surroundings began to change. The grass became even greener as the trees were transformed into beautiful warped ones, their leaves turning from green to gold. The air seemed to cool, as though it were summer, and the sky became completely clear, the clouds disappearing in the distance. Like his great-grandfather, Anastarian used magic to create a Kingdom immersed in an eternal spring. The treants that had scattered in the Shire began to grow an immense forest all along the shoreline, leaving only the bridges. The mana wyrms went to the stele deposited by the golems to protect them, while the lynx dispersed in their new domain with the dragon-hawks.

Finally, the Quel'doreis and the Quel'hobbits had arrived home. Their priority was to close the borders to prevent the curious from seeing what was happening, and above all, to protect themselves. Thus the golems and builders were sent to the different entrances of the Shire to build huge gates. The magic helping them, it only took them a week to build huge double harrows with guard towers, protected by magic and foresters. The Shire had just closed its borders for years to come, and the peoples of Middle-earth soon learned the New. In just two months, the news that the hobbits were back around the Middle-earth, and the people did not hesitate to send delegations to establish links.

Evidently, their magic prowess was quickly spread, and so in 2932 TA, three Istaris went to the Shire.

 

 

 


End file.
